


Always

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character, F/M, Fanvid, HP - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, snape - Freeform, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This vid is supposed to represent Harry's realization of Snape's true character. In the 7th book, Harry refers to Snape as the bravest man he knew, but we never see how this perspective develops. One minute he is at Snape's side while he bleeds to death and the next...Albus Severus Potter. This vid attempts to fill in the missing pieces. It can be interpreted as slash, but I don't think it has to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Pairing:** The video is about Snape and Harry, but it does not _have_ to be Snarry  
 **File Size:** 25 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "In the Sun"  
 **Artist:** Michael Stipe and Chris Martin  
 **Summary:** This vid is supposed to represent Harry's realization of Snape's true character. In the 7th book, Harry refers to Snape as the bravest man he knew, but we never see how this perspective develops. One minute he is at Snape's side while he bleeds to death and the next...Albus Severus Potter. This vid attempts to fill in the missing pieces. It can be interpreted as slash, but I don't think it has to be.  
 **Warning:** DH spoilers, lots of OTP footage

[Download Always](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Always.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Always on [YouTube](http://youtu.be/nQQK08QvhbU) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2007/09/02/always/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Always.wmv)


End file.
